


Wait..what?...Dammit Deaton

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couple other characters briefly mentioned, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Rebuilding the Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew he was in trouble as soon as he entered the building. He was hoping that he was coming home to an empty loft or just Stiles. The problem now is that Scott and Lydia are there with Stiles. Derek can’t leave because if he can tell that they are in the loft then Scott can tell he is in the building. He is already going to be in trouble with Stiles, he doesn’t need to add to it by leaving now and risk Scott saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait..what?...Dammit Deaton

Derek knew he was in trouble as soon as he entered the building. He was hoping that he was coming home to an empty loft or just Stiles. The problem now is that Scott and Lydia are there with Stiles. Derek can’t leave because if he can tell that they are in the loft then Scott can tell he is in the building. He is already going to be in trouble with Stiles, he doesn’t need to add to it by leaving now and risk Scott saying something.

Stiles has been trying to get ahold of Derek for hours and Derek has been hiding. He had gone to see Deaton that morning and still hadn’t fully recovered from what the man had to say to him so he hid. Even after sitting in one of the back rooms for about three hours.

At first he went to check on the progress of the new house, they were making good headway but he wanted to make sure that everything was on schedule. When he realized that he was in one of the first places that Stiles would come looking for him, he left and went to hide out with his father in law. Stiles wouldn’t think to look for him there yet because he wouldn’t think that Derek would ignore his phone calls in front of his dad.

What Stiles hadn’t figured out yet was that whenever they had a fight or Derek was really worried about something and not ready to talk to Stiles yet, he went to John. Stiles always talked to Lydia or Scott first so John’s house was a safe place to go, at least for a little while.

“What was the fight about this time?”

“We’re not fighting. There’s just something that I need to talk to him about and I’m not sure how he is going to take it..”

“So you’re avoiding.”

“So I’m avoiding.”

“Ignoring his calls isn’t going to make it any better.”

“I know, I’m just not ready yet.”

“Okay but I’m guessing you only have a couple more hours before he shows up here.”

So Derek sat and watched baseball with John for a little over an hour before he headed home. 

Scott flung open the door before Derek could even get his hand on it. He looked pissed when he opened it but as soon as he saw Derek his face softened. 

“Dude you shouldn’t have ignored his calls.”

“I know...I just needed to...I needed to try to calm down before I talked to him.”

“You okay?”

“I’ll let you know after I talk to Stiles.”

“How did I not notice this sooner?”

“I haven’t seen you a few weeks.”

“It’ll be fine man, this is a good thing. Come inside and talk to him. Do you want us to stay?”

“No, thanks but I need to do this by myself.”

Lydia of course picked up on something being off by just looking at Derek and Scott. And he’s pretty sure that she didn’t need Scott’s sense of smell to figure out what was going on. Stiles however looked furious.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Yep furious.

“I’ve been calling you for hours, I thought something had happened! We have at least two wendigos in town and you decide to disappear for almost a whole day! I just got off the phone with my dad and he said that you were fine and on your way home. You can talk to my dad but not me?”

“Stiles please just let me…”

“Stop looking so sad, don’t give me the puppy eyes! I get to be mad at you!”

Scott stepped in between them at this point. “Stiles man calm down. I know you are upset but he’s here now and he’s okay. Give him a chance to explain.”

When Lydia hugged Stiles goodbye she said “Go easy on him, he’s upset and you yelling isn’t going to help.”

Scott and Lydia both made sure to hug Derek a little longer than usual before they left.

Derek waited for them to leave the building before he tried talking to Stiles. Stiles may have calmed down a little but he was still pissed.

“I’m sorry for hiding out.”

“You should be. Where have you been?”

“I went to see Deaton.”

Stiles deflated at that. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong…I hope.”

“Der something is obviously upsetting you so that means something is wrong. I know Deaton is frustrating to get answers out of but he doesn’t usually upset you….”

“I’m pregnant.”

“this much…..you’re what?”

“Pregnant”

“But you’re a….holy shit….how did we not know this was possible?”

“Deaton is an ass who shares as little information as he possibly can.”

“I need to sit down...no wait you need to sit down.”

“I’m fine Stiles I don’t…”

“Just please sit with me.”

As soon as Derek sat down he was surrounded by Stiles. He threw his legs over Derek’s, put his head on his shoulder and his hand was instantly on his stomach.

“Okay seriously how did we not know that this was possible? Your mom never said anything? Peter? Nobody?”

“I’m not sure my mom or Peter would have known. According to Deaton it’s something that can only happen to a born wolf and usually only possible when they are pretty much the only one left in their family. My family had been huge for generations until the fire…”

“Hey look at me, I’m never going to be happy that your family is gone but there is no way in hell that I’m going to pretend to not be happy about us being able to have a baby.”

“So you’re happy about this?”

“Of course I’m happy you idiot. How in the world….wait is that why you were hiding? You thought I wouldn’t be happy?”

“Wasn’t sure how you would react, we hadn’t really talked about kids a whole lot, I mean other than we would like to have some one day if things had calmed down...and this definitely wasn’t planned so…”

“Wait you’re happy about this right?”

“Of course I am. I scared shitless but happy.”

“Good because I already know that I’m going to really, really like the sight of you pregnant and I have plans Der, big plans.”

“Good thing we’re building a big house then huh?”

“Very good thing, seriously I’m going to knock you up so many times….wait you didn’t tell my dad already did you?”

“No I didn’t tell him. Scott knows, he could smell it when he opened the door and I’m pretty sure that Lydia figured it out but even if she didn’t she has probably gotten it out of Scott by now. Won’t be long before the rest of the pack knows.”

“Okay then kiss me and then we need to go my dad’s, call Cora and tell them together. Then will get the rest of the pack together just in case Scott hasn’t said anything yet.”

So Derek kissed Stiles and Stiles kissed Derek with his hands on his stomach the whole time.

“Good thing Scott is only sleeping with Kira otherwise he’d probably being freaking out right now knowing that this is possible but not knowing it’s only born wolves.”

“Um….I need to call him."

“Wait what? No who...wait how do you know who my best friend has slept with and I don’t?”

“Everyone in the pack that has super smelling has an agreement that we don’t talk about what we smell on each other.”

“But I’m your husband and his best friend!”

“And if he hasn’t told you yet then I can’t, I shouldn’t have told you as much as I have.”

Derek started walking out the door while calling Scott.

“Oh fuck, it was Isaac wasn’t it?”

It was totally Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
